halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Infection
Infection? Umm... has this been approved yet? -- Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • • Semper Fi Is it even real? where was this said?Radzon 15:16, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Yeah, we're gonna need some sources here. Mind, it sounds pretty plausible, but plausible isn't definite.Kriegsaffe No. 9 22:59, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I heard that Bungie made the "zombie" team flood warrior types, so when a "human" dies they get kicked onto the flood team It was confirmed in the September EGM, page 73, in the bit about Forge, just below the pictures.75.108.83.100 00:55, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Why does someone keep putting in that the Zombie team being the Flood is "very, very unlikely?" I have never seen anything that would suggest it being very unlikely, and the Zombie team being Flood would probably both make the most sense in an in-universe sense and explain why Bungie is being so coy with the mode. In the meantime, I'm going to put a citation tag on that line, because whoever is putting it back in is keen on it staying. Have you ever seen a flood wield a sword? Daedalus 09:32, 9 September 2007 (UTC) I've played Infection. 'zombies' are just your regular Spartan or Elite you choose with the "Black Glow" or "White Glow" option. That's my picture there :P '''This game variant is a confirmed game variant. No you do not play as Flood. No there is no other special "zombie" race. It's just what ever armor you have and either Elite or Spartan. There are four separate types of this game. Will update page later. 76.24.66.149 23:43, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ' I've seen flood wield swords and hammers, just they dont use them. Playlist? What matchmaking playlist is this game on? I haven't seen in in any of the social ones, nor any ranked ones. --ED 15:27, 25 October 2007 (UTC) It isn't sad;y, or not as far as i know, its an essenstially unbalanced game so it isn't Though its thriving on custom games, i usally run quite a few, add my gamertag, Ajax 013 if you want a game of it some time. --Ajax 013 16:24, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Trivia section The "Mmm Brains" medal might refer to the zombie movie Return of the Living Dead. It's the first (I think) and only movie I know of where the zombies talked and told a human captor they crave brains. I didn't want to take the liberty of editing myself. --24.191.196.128 06:16, 16 January 2008 (UTC) "Infection is the only game variant not to be on Matchmaking" This information is faulty. Player-created game variants, such as "iStick"(only grenade sticks count as kills, is played on Guardian) and "Blood Rain"(no idea) do not show up on matchmaking lists. Infection, on the other hand, has made it's debut on Matchmaking. I have no idea why they didn't keep it though. Is Qusinam Protero Damno Why does it say on the page that the deleted Running Riot placement is for Zombies? Is Qusinam Protero Damno is for humans killing zombies, not the other way around, which would be physically impossible to obtain legitimately, as stated, due to the 8 and 13 player limits in Infection games in Matchmaking. It also has the same "mushed skull" icon in the center that Zombie Killing Spree and Hell's Janitor have. I have no idea why Bungie would remove it unless they just didn't want to have to add a counterpart for the zombies, but someone should correct that. It couldent be in matchmaking unless bungie changed the player limit, but in custom games because the 18 player limit it would be possible, just EXTREMELY hard, and impossible unless your the alpha or just the first zombie. My point was that Is Qusinam Protero Damno was meant to be for humans killing zombies, not the other way around. True, but if your playing custom games and your the last man standing...Papayaking 17:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Need Idea. In Halo: Reach I've made a map where the survivors have to get to the roof of a mall but one survivor spawns on the other side of Forge World and saves the other survivors in a Falcon that takes them to an area where there is ammo and Safe Havens, but I can't figure out how I get them to exit the Falcon onece they've made it to that area. I don't want to use a time limit because that encourages camping rather than heading to the roof. Help, please.Admiralabnormal 22:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC)